love never dies
by ashxryuko27
Summary: Ash and Mikasa share thier greatest adventures also thier romance to each other as it shows that love never dies AshXMikasa lemon


**Mikasa's choice for love**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon and Attack on titan and this is the first lemon story of this one and hope you enjoy it AshXMikasa lemon**

Deep at the woods but something different about it there was no nothing no people but there was a sound of huge footsteps are like thunder as there are four giant creatures resemble as nude human beings. but They are bipedal creatures with the same number and arrangement of limbs and features one would expect in human beings. They are all deformed by human standards to a greater or lesser degree worst they devour humans became most dangerous threats they are called Titans. those Titanswere chasing a Raven-hair teen who's wearing a strange trench coat that has an eye looks like it's alive, black shirt, black pants, sneakers. He was muscular but he wasn't a body builder, yet he certainly had a runner's bodywas riding on a Motorcycle getting away from them but that's what he planned

"That's right keep coming" he said as he spots the two trees two titans were going faster getting close to him but he went pass the trees then traps appeared are hidden huge bows then fires two metal arrows at the titans severed thier heads "Two down, two to go!" as he notice the other two coming towards him as he brings out two blades that look like a sword and scissors together. he leaps up to the air and strikes at the last two.

"Good riddance" as he rides on his motorcycle then puts on goggles as he ride "My name is Ash Ketchum...you all know my story of an adventure i had...but this chapter i made just got dark in this world...I had three good friends i helped to destroy titans to help then restore humanity...but everything changed when Eren once my friend turn into my enemy." as he rode everywhere killing titans to help people in need for home

"Eren had changed when his brother Zeke Yeager was known as the beast titan poisoned his mind...I travel everywhere slaughtering those monsters, Helping those people to find refuge because the military did nothing...that is why i left the wall and the scout regiments I am the guardian, protector, champion, lost prince but i am now a former regiment to the wall my goal is..."To Kill Eren Yeager" as Ash notice scouts were spotted but they are chasing him

"Not a chance" as Ash went in full speed in his cycle "Jean he's on the move!" said Sasha spots him going faster "Don't lose him we need him!" said Jean as they continue the chase

"They just don't give up!" Ash replied as he turn on the thrusters made him go faster just then he stops because he see Levi Ackerman

"Ash stop running you can't fight the titans alone" said Levi as Ash look at him "I don't want to go back. Eren betrayed us and broke Mikasa's heart. I'll return him a favor is either help us or I'll kill him" Ash said Ash just then

"Ash please come back!" as Ash look behind Levi saw a fairly tall, physically fit, and very muscular teenage girl with chin-length black hair was short. she was beautiful because of her pale skin and calm, black eyes. Her eye color is not consistent and often varies, depending on the light and surroundings, between shades of gray and occasionally blue. Her body has been depicted as extremely well-toned wears a uniform consisting of a short, light-brown jacket with the badge of theScout Regimenton both shoulders, on the front left pocket, and on the center of the back, a white shirt, a brown sash around the waist covering the hips, white pants, and brown knee-high leather boots.

"Mikasa." Ash said saw her but she was in tears walking towards him "Ash you can't do this alone you need us. if you did all this alone Ash you are no better than Eren at all" Mikasa said to him those words she said are true as Ash walks to her then hugged her

"Mikasa i'm sorry" Ash said to her. Mikasa accept his apology as she hugged him back as they let go "I accept of going back" Ash said to Levi as he smiled they all head back to the wall the people see Ash came back was a good thing then Ash saw a young girl with light, fair skin. She had a slender figure and was of average height. In addition, Mina had gray eyes and thick black hair that extended past her shoulders. Her hair was parted in the middle and tied in loose pigtails with light-blue hair ties. she was dressed in the standard cadet uniform and wore a white polo shirt underneath her jacket. When off duty, Mina wore a long-sleeved teal blouse and black pants.

"Ash welcome back" that girl was Mina Carolina became Ash's friend since hep saved her from The Titan "Hey Mina you might be mad of seeing me leave..." Ash saw Mina in tears and smille as she hugged him "I never lstay mad at you" as she kissed him and walk off then Ash see a note and reads it

"Ash please come to my room. I want us to spend time together...and i don't want to be alone love: Mikasa" as Ash decides to walk over to her room Ash felt guilty for leaving her as he arrived

"Mikasa..." just then Mikasa was behind him "Here Ash" as Ash looks at her "Mikasa i want to say i am really sorry for leaving you." as Mikasa was silent then she kiss him on the lips as she let go with a smile

they're kissing outside of a room Ash being loving and affectionate but then Mikasa takes over flips Ash around and pins him to the door

"Ash I want our love to be in a next level " As Mikasa gets into a very aggressive she starts to make out with him

Ash pants as she starts sucking on his neck Ash moaned and enjoyed it as shep let her go "Mikasa we have to get in the room or else it's going to be awkward or everyone sees us." Ash said in a smooth voice as Mikasa smirk They get inside Ash carry her bridal style and puts her to bed

"Now where were we" Ash said as Mikasa giggle then they start going more into making out with each other

"Ash strip me be agressive" as Ash smiled at her they start taking pieces of clothing off but they always resume kissing and that's a finally they're both naked on the bed with Ash on top of her staring at her naked body

"Mikasa Eren is wrong about you as a slave you are beautiful" as Ash was rubbing her G-spot made Mikasa moan beautiful enjoying his touch then he went deeper

"Oh Ash!" Mikasa said wanting him to continue as she feels her limit "Ash here it comes" as Mikasa release her love juice on his face and he swallows it "You really enjoy it a lot" Ash replied as mikasa clawing at his back wanting more

"Ash keep going i want more of you" she said as Ash then goes for her breasts were grown and starts sucking on them. "Oh Ash yes" she enjoys how Ash was sucking all of her milk "You had such good milk" Ash said to her as mikasa starts begging for ash

"Ash get back inside me start banging my brains out" as Ash is surprised by her language but does so anyway as they start kissing and starts thrusting made Mikasa starts stroking his hair "Oh oh Ash Ash yes keep going!" Mikasa shout as Ash was thrusting her pussy "Man she is so tight and I love it" Ash said as he held her waist went more deeper his face was rubbing her breasts as they are reaching limit

"Mikasa I'm gonna cum!" Ash said still thrusting "Me too Ash i can feel it!" as they end cumming together Ash's seed spreads on her as Mikasa licks herself clean then she pulls herself over and begs Ash

"Ash please take my ass and pound me really hard" Mikasa begged which Ash is very surprised being the first time he's ever done sex with Mikasa's ass as he held her then has his member which grow hard and starts pounding her "Ohhhhh Assssshhhhh yes keep going harder!" Mikasa said as Ash goes to town on her ass "Mikasa has grown more beautiful and has a cute ass" Ash said still pounding her as Mikasa was enjoying it there was saliva coming from her mouth as they feel the limit

"Mikasa here it cums!" as Ash fills her ass up then Mikasa turns around and stares at his manhood

"Now the grand finale Ash" as Mikasa starts stroking his manhood Ash was hissing then she is giving him a bopping using her breasts to sandwich it as Ash feel her "Oh Mikasa!" Ash said as Mikasa continues thrusting then he starts stroking her lucious hair and starts squeezing her ass made her moan and goes faster Ash was enjoying it more as he feels his limit

"Mikasa here it comes" as he fires his seed in her mouth as Ash feels his limit was continuing faster his cum fills her up but Mikasa has a strong will and a tough girl she swallows all of it those two were exhausted Mikasa rest on Ash's chest

"Ash those words you said that I'm beautiful was sweet and this is the greastest moment we had" Mikasa said to him

"Yeah and I know you are still special and you are remarkable" Ash said to her as Mikasa looks at him

"Ash...I want to stop what you doing and spare Eren if we see him. we can leave my world and start a new life at Kanto..." as Ash looks at Mikasa

"Mikasa..." Ash was silent as he saw her smiling and in tears "Ash the reason I want to start a new life...I'm pregnant with your baby that's my dream being with you" as Ash was surprised as he smiled at Mikasa and kissed her

"Mikasa you win...I'll try to knock some sense into him" Ash said as Mikasa hugged him

"Thank you for understanding" as Mikasa and Ash fell asleep

 **That is it of the AshXMikasa story hope you enjoy it i had a very busy holiday and i promise you i will continue the stories you know and to let you know the AshXKari lemon also continues if you want more AshXMikasa let me know so enjoy**


End file.
